1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device which detachably includes a headset, a microphone and a digital camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices are being provided with extra functions by way of plug-in modules. An example is the mobile phone model No. 7210 marketed by the Nokia Company. The mobile phone includes a Pop-Port interface, which supports a Nokia HS-1C Camera Headset that can be plugged thereinto. Referring to FIG. 7, the camera headset includes a camera module 29 and a headset module 39. The camera module 29 includes a housing 21, a cover 22, a viewfinder 23, and a lens 24. The viewfinder 23 and the lens 24 are embedded in the housing 21. The housing 21 includes a headset interface 26 on a top end thereof, a camera button 25 in a side thereof, and a Pop-Port interface connector (not labeled) on a bottom thereof. The headset module 39 is connected to the camera module 29 by the headset interface 26. A battery of the mobile phone provides power to the camera headset. When a user does not want to take photos, the cover 22 is tightly snapped over the bottom of the housing 21, and the viewfinder 23 and the lens 24 are thus hidden in the housing 21. In use of the camera module 29, the cover 22 is pulled down until the viewfinder 23 and the lens 24 are exposed. The user aims at an object to be photographed though the lens 24, previews an image of the object via the viewfinder 23, and presses the camera button 25. The image is transmitted to the mobile phone though the Pop-Port connector, and is displayed on the screen of the mobile phone.
Even though the user can preview the image of the object via the viewfinder 23, the viewfinder 23 is small, which makes it difficult to see a clear image. In addition, the user cannot preview an image of himself/herself. Moreover, wires of the camera headset are prone to get in the way of the user and become tangled.
An improved portable electronic device which includes plug-in modules and overcomes the above-described problems is desired.